


S Support

by BisexualMermaid



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualMermaid/pseuds/BisexualMermaid
Summary: Valbar and Leon have one more important conversation.





	S Support

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my first time posting here. I just really love this pair and I think it really needs more attention. Also, this fic has the structure of a support conversation, hope that is okay with you all.

Valbar: I really think we should talk.

Leon: You've figured out who I'm in love with, haven't you?

Valbar: Leon, why didn't you tell me?

Leon: Why didn't I... What are you talking about, how could I tell you!? You had a whole family of your own, and then got all of that taken away in an instant. You were-and still are-a grieving man, and I'm not some tramp willing to-

Valbar: Leon! Just let me speak, please.

Leon: ...

Valbar: To be honest, after I became a widow, I never thought I was going to love again. But then I realized how my family wouldn't want me to spend the rest of my life in sorrow. They would want me to be happy again and start a new family when the time is right. And the person who I want to start a new life with is you.

Leon: Valbar, does this mean that you...

Valbar: Yes, Leon. I find myself starting to fall for you and I know these feelings are going to increase with time. I don't see you as someone who is trying to replace my wife or a tramp as you say. I just see you as someone I always want by my side, and someone I know my family would approve of.

Leon: Valbar... I... *sob*

Valbar: H-hey now, why are you crying?

Leon: *sniff* I'm sorry old friend. It's just that you remind me of me all those years ago, when I was still heartbroken over the death of the boy I loved and you did everything you could to help be through that time. Now several years later, you've just confessed to me. This is one of the happiest moments of my life! But still...

Valbar: Hmm?

Leon: What does this mean for us, what is our relationship?

Valbar: Well, what do you want the relationship to be?

Leon: Honestly, after all of this fighting is over, I want to make it official. Exchange rings at a temple in front of the people who are closest to us and throw a lavish banquet afterwards. Then I want us to grow old together and be with each other until the end of our days.

Valbar: I'm not so sure on the 'lavish banquet' part, but everything else you said is doable. So until then, I'll give you this.

Leon: A kiss from my soon-to-be husband? I feel as though Mila herself has blessed me.

Valbar: As do I.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please be sure to let me know via kudos and comments.


End file.
